dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Leto Atreides II
They were nine in Children of Dune's beginning, not teenagers. The movies are NOT cannon. :Good point! Thanks for correcting that oversight. --Careax 07:06, 30 May 2007 (UTC) ::The mini-series' aren't intended to be canon, seeing as how the are simply adaptations of material that is, n fact, canon. Also, you try and find good nine year old actors, it isn't easy. Leto's Ghola Do you think that Brian and Kevin created Leto's ghola in Hunters, and then didn't know what to do with him in Sandworms? --Erasmus2 00:06, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Activities of Leto II I think that the average TV viewer would have a difficult time seeing a someone so young killing people, turning into a sandworm, etc. You're right, with child labor laws, there are not many trained young actors. --Erasmus2 19:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Limits of Prescience "Leto was instantly smitten with Noree, and within a few months proposed marriage to her, and set the date of betrothal -- one that he knew would never occur." The above excerpt from the Leto Atreides II entry is not accurate. Leto had no idea of the moment of his death; for all he knew, he could have lived to fully four thousand years. He deliberately limited his glances into the future because he wished to know as little as possible, in order to have as much surprise as possible. He only needed to see enough to ensure that the Golden Path continued. For all he knew, he would have successfully wed Hwi Noree and lived with her until she died of old age; for all he knew, Siona would die and he would have to breed a new Atreides with the genes which made him or her invisible to prescience. Now, supposing his marriage to Hwi Noree somehow negated the Golden Path. If this were the case, then the moment he decided that he wanted to marry her, he would have felt the Golden Path terminating, and would never have gone through with the marriage. But, because his marriage to her, and the death he did not see coming, did not negate the Golden Path, he blissfully went ahead with the marriage and went unknowing to his death, unaware that the wedding would not be completed and that he would die, because he did not need to know those specific facts to know that the Golden Path continued. 07:58, September 28, 2010 (UTC) His last days Leto did not witness the reversal of the terraforming. His sandtrout skin released upon his death would trap the water and revert arrarakis to desert. But he forsaw it. However it is inconsistant why the sandtrout (and the worms with them) died out at the beginnig of his reign as they appear to have the ability to capture and trap an incredible amount of water. Like or dislike Leto II Did anyone not like Leto II as much as the original Leto or Paul Muad'Dib? Leto II was more unfair than any of the Atreides in the original Dune books or the Houses of Dune series 23:09, May 26, 2015 (UTC)Ian